gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 49
A Life without Gambling Is like Sushi without Wasabi (ギャンブルのない人生なんてわさび抜きの寿司みてぇなもんだ, Gyanburu no nai jinsei nante wasabi nuki no sushi mitē na monda) is the forty-ninth episode of the Gintama anime. Introduction Gintoki and Hasewaga run into some gambling problems, forcing them and a gambling legend into a showdown with the Kabukichou's casino queen. Plot A brief narrative is given by Hasegawa who gives an elaboration on the Kabuki District. He and Gintoki then arrive at the Kabuki District Casino in hopes to win an affluent amount of money. Their hopes are squelched after they lose all of their belongings in a dice game. While lamenting in a facetious manner, they run into an old man named Kanbei who returns their clothes to them. It's learned that Kanbei is a fortune teller of the sort that can read the flow of luck. Trying to mimic Kanbei's wildness, Gintoki and Hasegawa try their luck gambling again but lose everything again. Kanbei confronts the two and gives them some gambling advice about the two types of gamblers. Gintoki and Hasegawa, however, are obstinate to Kanbei's advice and as the man leaves, they notice that he left behind his personal gambling belongings. The belongings were apparently used to help Kanbei cheat in all of his gambles. Security catches wind of this and they're all apprehended and taken to Kujaku Hime Kada the owner of the casino. Kujaku recognizes Kanbei and notes his repute was fictitious as he was caught being a fraud. Kanbei retorts that his repute is all in the past as he lost his right eye that helped him see the fortune future. Feeling scintillated after recalling how Kanbei lost his eye, Kujaku gives the trio a final chance to redeem themselves. Afterward, the trio are blindfolded and once the folds are taken off it's revealed they're sitting at a mahjong table. While Gintoki and Kanbei are dressed in black suits Hasegawa is dressed in a panda costume. The opponent they're forced to face against is Yanke Akage, a 20-year Mahjong veteran. Kujaku watches the entire scene from a security camera placed in the room. The game begins and Hasegawa chastises Gintoki for the fatal first move he makes. Though Akage allows it, the game progresses in his favor to the point the group have nothing left to wager. Gintoki, Kanbei, and Hasegawa all wager their clothes in a last-ditch attempt to win. As the game progresses, Gintoki manages to manifest an Atari which is a hand he randomly got and decided to play. Feeling fortuitous from the turn of luck, Kanbei and Gintoki go on the offensive against Akage with game fighter mahjong attacks. Backed into a corner, Akage tries to counterattack but is outdone by Hasegawa's hand that's the crux that wins the match. Outside the casino, Gintoki and Hasegawa decide to play once more before lady luck looks away from them. Meanwhile, Kujaku confronts and attacks Akage for his failure to win against the trio. On the mahjong table, she notices that one of the tiles is miscolored meaning their victory was done by cheating. Elsewhere it's revealed that Hasegawa and Gintoki lost everything again in the dice games. Characters *Sakata Gintoki *Hasegawa Taizou *Kanbei (debut) *Kujaku Hime Kada (debut) Trivia *Kujaku Hime Kada introduced. *Shimura Shinpachi and Kagura did not appear in this episode. ---- Back to Episode List Go back to Main Page ---- References Category:Episodes